Little shy girl
by Lu-chanNaLu
Summary: A little rich girl has lost her mother and was sent away. She finds friendships and even love. She is able to love, but at a price. Find out what the price is to have love in her life. Featuring Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia, Grey Fulbuster, Igneel Dragneel, Mrs. Dragneel, Loke/Leo, Virgo, ect.
1. Shy girl

_**"This is my first story I wrote and now I want your opinion about, if it's good or not or what I can do to make it better since I've never shown anyone this story before and still righting it."-Lu-ChanNaLu  
**_

"Daddy!" Lucy said sobbing coming into her dad's office.

"What is it Lucy?" Her dad said concerned about his only child.

"Mommy! Mommy's not breathing!" the little six year old was balling her eyes out and her father was stunned.

The next day Lucy was sent away by her father to Magnolia.

"Princess! Please wake up." A pink haired girl in a maids outfit was wakening up the blonde princess deep in sleep.

"I'm Up...Virgo, You woke me up to late!" Lucy said like a little brat.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Please punish me!" Virgo said with an emotionless attitude.

"Virgo?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Would y-You help me out when I need you?" Lucy said in a Timed voice. (Lucy was the blonde girl.)

 **At school**  
"Hey!"Lucy looked up from her book to look at a shirtless boy.

"Hey Luigi Hurtfill! How is your smart book?" The boy was laughing at Lucy like he did every day. "Are you reading about how to kill or Hurt someone!" Lucy started crying because he was never this mean to her. She tried to smile to stop the tears from falling since it hurt so much. She hated having to smile because of pain.

"Stop hurting her already!" A pink haired boy came up to the shirtless boy and surprised Lucy because no one had ever stood up for her, the shy and unapproachable girl.

"Do you like Miss. Hurt now!"  
" I may not know her name, but you shouldn't call someone that!" He said angrily and he wasn't being bullied like she was.

Lucy stood up and everyone was surprised. "M-My N-n-name is Lucy!" She cried and was so scared of was happening and took her book running into the hallway.

"Grey! You're such and Ice head!"

"It's better than being a flame brain, Natsu!" Natsu ran out to find Lucy.

He found her hiding behind a trash can. She was sobbing more than she did in class.

"Lucy?"

"Mmm Y-yeah?"  
"Are you okay? You cry the most on this day more than the other days in school. Is it because of Grey? if it is I can beat him up for you. I would be happy to give him what he deserves for bulling you Lucy."

"No!"

Natsu suddenly turned around wondering if that was Lucy.

"M-My mommy s-stopped breathing this day 11 years ago. She was the one person I could talk to. The next day I was sent away by my father and haven't seen him since then."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't know. We should probably get back to class. You coming?"Lucy wouldn't move.

"Why are you nice to me?"

"I couldn't ignore the fact that Grey would always pick on you. So, starting today I'll stand up for you."

"I was shy after my mom died. I so pose I had only one friend."

"who's that?"

"A maid that would always be with my mom and was sent away with me. She isn't very emotional, but cares for me like she did to my mom."

"So you aren't coming back?"

"No."

"Can I stay with you then?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Great! Now you have 2 friends!"

"Friends? 2?"

"Yeah! We're friends now!"

"That's nice." Lucy said emotionless, but smiles and blushes a little after saying it."

"You look cute when blushing, Lucy." Lucy and Natsu hung out all day and went outside to eat lunch together under a big Cherie tree.

"So, you learned how to sing from your mom when you snuck into her room?"

"Yeah! And I loved it when she would sing to me in my secret garden that only us and Virgo knew about. She would teach me to sing as a child under a tree like this one."

"She must have been really nice."

"She was, and beautiful. I played dress up with my moms teenage clothes. She would find me and laugh her head off. My dad wasn't much of a family guy because of work, but loved us more than anything."

"And did your mom teach you to cook. Because this is really good!"

"No. Anything my mom didn't teach me. Then Virgo would. She's like an older sister."  
"is Virgo the same age as you?"

"yeah. We were born on the same day and my mom was a role model for her. When she died. She was more closed up than anyone, I'm the only one that Virgo can talk to."

"Now, how can you talk to me?"

"I-I-I-I don't K-Know."

"There you go again. Come on can't you smile that cute smile?"

"O-Okay." Lucy blushed a little at what he said.

"Luce are you okay?"

"I should go home now. We missed our last few classes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I should get going."

"Well see you tomorrow Luce!"

"Bye, Natsu." Lucy whispered under her breath so he wouldn't hear her well she was blushing.

"How was school Lucy?" Lucy wasn't listening to Virgo and went to her room to look at past year, year books."There!" Lucy found a picture of Natsu and saw that he was in her classes every year.

"Princess, did I-" She stopped when seeing a heart around one boy in all of the year books she had on her bed. After getting past the books she saw Lucy asleep like a real princess in love.


	2. Love in Action

**The next day**

"H-hi n-n-natsu?"

"Hey Luce!"

"Her Name An't 'Luce' It's 'Lucy', Right Lucy?"

"Yeah, my n-names L-Lucy..." Lucy saib very shyly

"See, Flame Brain!"

"...But, It's okay for Natsu to call me 'Luce' like he does. He says that it's a 'Cute name' so I like to be called that by Natsu." She said very enthusiastily and being enrgenic all of a sudden.

"Are you Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah. W-Why?"

"..."

"well I need to read my book!"

"So what do you read?"

"I-I read about my moms dreams and past. She loved reading, singing, dancing, and drawing."

"so why don't you talk to your mom."

"She pasted away when I was the age of six. But she left her journal for me and there's something I need to find out the answer to the question."

"That's it Lucy! Sit down!"

"Yes!"

"Now that you read all the time in class I'm giving you a very hard quizz."

Lucy takes the quizz and starts it. "This is easy!...Done!"

"That was fast! Now let me grade it...Umm. You got 100% on the test and there was science on this history quizz. How did you learn ths?"

"Virgo."

"Virgo?"

"She teached me that when I was 5 with my mom as she would sing me the leason and it stuk in my head."  
 **After school outside**

"So you were raised by your dad and now you found your mom?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great Natsu."Blushing well saying his name.

"Lucy?"  
"Mmm?"

"Why do you blush a little when you say my name?"

"I-I d-do? Sorry."

"Well I should get home. What about you?"

"I can't go home yet. It's my Birthday so I'll have a party after dark and I can't come home until Virgo and my old friend Loke."

"Then come to my place. My parents won't care."

"R-really?"

"Yea-"

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy hugs Natsu like like she was in love. Natsu Pushed her away after 2 minutes.

"Luce!"

"What?"  
"Are we gooing or not!" Natsu and Lucy head for his house.


	3. Home Vist

**At Natsu's house**

"Hello Nats- *gasp*a girl!"

"Mom!"

"H-hello."

"She's really pretty too. Natsu!"

"What is it mom!"  
"how did you get a pretty and cute girl to come home with you? Come on! Natsu? You can tell your mommy!" She said like a pervert

"Mom!"

"Fine. But what's your name sweety?"

"I-I'm Lucy." Natsu grabs Lucy.

"Come on Luce! We'regoing up stairs!" Natsu drags Lucy to a boyish room.

Thinking*Is this Natsu's room? It's so different than I expected. I feel nervise now-*

"We'll be safe in here Luce."

"Safe from what?"

"My dad."

"Your dad-"

"Shhh...He's coming." Natsu presses his finger up to Lucy's lips.

*what's happening? Why's my heart beating so fast? I-I feel like-* Natsu falls on top of Lucy and almost kisses her, but his dad came in.

"Natsu! Why are you with a girl?"

"Dad!"

"H-hi."

"Hello. So this is that shy girl that you talk about all the time that gets teased."

"Dad!" Natsu's dad glares at him "Dad, This is Luce."

"Hi Luce."

"It's asually Lucy. Natsu just calls me that so I don't cry or studder when he's around. It really makes me happy."

"So Natsu's finally found a girl he likes?"

"I did not!"

"Than what was that, that I saw when I came into your room!"

"I fell! And nothing more!"

"I-I th-think I should get going."

"Luce are you okay?"

"I'm fine N-Natsu."

"And what was that about not suddling when you call her 'Luce'?" Lucy leaves the house and a few minutes later Natsu goes looking for her.

 _ **"Hope you liked chapter #3 and hope to see/read the next one!"-Lu-ChanNaLu**_


	4. Fake Date

"Luce! Where are you?!"

*Natsu I think I might like you and that's the best present that you could have given to me. The love I needed in my life again.*

"Luce! I found you!" Natsu hugged Lucy like he thought she was dead.

"N-Natsu. Thanks for the present."

"Wha?! I didn't give you any present?"

"The fact that I have someone I can really trust in this world again is all that you did. And it ment the world to me. I-"

"Lets go here!" Natsu takes Lucy into a clothing store.

"What's this for?"

"I thought I might as well buy you somethig for your birthday."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy starts trying on clothes and finds the perfect one.

"Well, How do I look?"

"Great! I will buy it. As a real present okay!"

"Okay!"

 _ **"sorry that this chapter was the shortest one yet. I had nothing else to write so I just made it shorter by accident. If you like the chapters to be shorter than I may do that, and there will be quite a few more chapters."-Lu-ChanNaLu**_


	5. At The Party

**_"This is going to be a chapter that I made and didn't really have to be in here, but I thought it would be fun to see a little bit more of Virgo, so hope you like this chapter."-Lu-ChanNaLu_**

"Alright Luce!" After Natsu bought the outfit for Lucy and she thanked him like a million times. They went over to Lucy's house to drop her off.

"So this is your house Luce?"  
"Yeah. You can come in if you'd like to."

"Alright! Happy Birthday Luce!"

"Thanks, Natsu..."

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!"

"wha-?!"

"Who is this, princess?"  
"He's a friend that I made a few days ago."

"why did she call you 'princess'?"

"well she always did ever since I was a little girl."

"am I allowed to be here?"

"We have plenty of food for more people."

"Food! Great!" Natsu starts eating the food that is in the kitchen like a pig.

"Your boyfriend has quite a large appetite, Princess"

"Yeah your right- wait- Did you just say 'Boyfriend'?!"

"Yes, Princess. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No! No, no, no!"

"But I saw you heart his head in all of the year books you've gotten and did it to all of the pictures in them with him in it. I thought when you brought him over her on your birthday and he bought you clothes as a birthday present that he liked you or you were dating, Princess. If I was mistaken then, please, feel free to punish me..."

"What?" Natsu said with curiosity."What did Virgo say about you and me?"

"N-Nothing Natsu!"

"What's wrong Luce?"

"N-n-nothings wrong, N-N-Natsu...!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah..."

"well then, want to come over to my house and watch a movie Luce?!"

 _ **"Hope you liked the ending even though you don't know whether she says 'yes' or 'no'.**_

 _ **Me: Spoilers!~she says 'yes'.**_

 _ **Lucy: Don't tell them that!**_

 _ **Me: Sorry...**_

 _ **Lucy: Natsu! Lu-ChanNaLu is spoiling the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu: Okay, comin' Luce!**_

 _ **Me: Okay, okay! I won't spoil anything else! Happy?!**_

 _ **NaLu: ...**_

 _ **Me: Help!"-Lu-ChanNaLu**_


	6. Sleep Over

_**"Let's start where we ended with Natsu asking Lucy if she wanted to come to his house to watch a movie. BTW FT is my favorite anime and I know a lot about it, but not all the characters are/have the same personality as in the show. And I know just about everything that is going on in Fairy Tail right now."-Lu-ChanNaLu**_

"S-Sure Natsu..." Lucy was smiling and blushing nonstop all the way over to Natsu's house and thought that he didn't notice, but Natsu couldn't help but look at the blushing Lucy as they walked alone to his house and all thought the night well watching the movie that Natsu picked out to watch. Lucy held onto Natsu all thought the movie because he chose a scary horror themed one. Lucy was to scared to go back home in the night after the movie so she called Virgo to let her know that she was going to stay at Natsu's.

"So Luce, where do you want to sleep?"

"I-I was thinking that I could sleep here, in your room, if you don't mind..."

"I'm fine with that. Come on into the bed Luce!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yea!"

"Okay..." Lucy climded into the bed with Natsu and slowly fell asleep and Natsu pulled her forward near his bare chest and she fell fast asleep right as she felt Natsu's warmth heat her cold body up.

 _ **"If you thought that the ending of this chapter was weird or award, please tell me."-Lu-ChanNaLu**_


End file.
